A Promise
by AnonymousHider
Summary: On a rainy night, Rachel decides to visit Finn, confronting him about the doubt she had that Finn was cheating on her. But what she didn't know was how wrong she could be. This leads to a series of events. A fluffy/smut finchel fanfic for the hiatus.
1. The Doubts

**Friday 7.30PM**

Rachel was mad out of her head. This week was not her best week. Firstly, Finn and Rachel were fighting over the most pettiest reason at school and now they were both on some sort of silent treatment. Now, she just received a phone call from one of her dads and she was not happy.

"Daddy! You said you both would be coming home tomorrow from your vacation! Now you have a business trip coincidentally in the same country, on that same month?" Rachel shouted into her bedazzled pink phone.

"You promised to be home," her voice lowered, "It's been a month dad. That's the longest you two have been away."

"I know, I know sweetheart. But someone's gotta pay the bills right?" He gave a stifled laugh on the other side of the line but Rachel was not amused.

"Look just a few more weeks and I'll be home in no time." Rachel sighed in defeat. She heard a muffled voice from the telephone and assumed it was her other dad.

"Sweetie I gotta go. Your dad's calling me and it seems important so, I love you." Rachel said her goodbye and held the phone closely to her chest before falling onto her bed, head first.

She loved being alone in the house because it gives her a sense of pride, knowing that her dads trusts her enough to let her stay by herself at home for a long period of time and gives Finn and Rachel some privacy. But she gets lonely very fast and, to be honest, a little scared, knowing her dads aren't in the other room and she was not on good terms with Finn right now.

She rolled over and stared at the painted ceiling. She let out a heavy sigh before calling up Finn.

"Hey Rachel." Finn answered.

"Um, Finn. Look, I'm sorry for being truculent as school the other day when we were sort of fighting. I know those are one of my many many flaws but, I feel really lonely right now." She paused for a while, waiting to see what kind of response he would give her. Just then, she heard the muffled sound of a girl laughing and squealing. Rachel burrowed her eyebrows together.

"What's going on?" She heard a knock on a surface and the laughing stopped.

"Nothing, nothing's going on. Do you want me to come ove-," he paused just as she heard a small item being dropped onto the floor. "Crap."

Rachel had no idea what was going on. "Look Rach, I'll call you back in a sec. OK? Bye." Finn hung up not a second later. Slowly, Rachel put down her phone and felt her insecurity creeped in. She huddled in one corner of her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, as if for dear life.

* * *

><p>Finn paused the video on his computer with a smack on the keyboard with one hand and holding his phone in the other. It was a bad timing for Rachel to call.<p>

"Nothing, nothing's going on," he said as he grabbed the ring on the table and toyed with it. "Do you want me to come ove-," he felt the ring slipped out of his hands and rolled onto the floor, disappearing under his bed.

"Crap." he involuntarily said. He made a disgusted face before he laid down on the floor straining his neck to find the ring underneath his bed. He has never, _in his entire existence_, looked or even touched the floor beneath his bed before.

"Look Rach, I'll call you back in a sec. OK? Bye." Finn hung up and tossed his phone onto the bed as he immediately started to look for the ring. Part of him felt guilty for hanging up on Rachel abruptly but, right now, the ring was more important. Yes, they had been fighting lately but it hasn't changed how Finn felt for Rachel. He still loved her the same, and even more now since he had decided to take it to the next level.

Their fighting was nothing more than a mere passing phase in their relationship. But their silent treatment was too much for Finn to handle and he realized that his life would never be complete without her.

He stretched out an arm underneath the bed to be greeted with a dusty and cold surface. As he hand began searching aimlessly underneath the bed, Kurt walked passed his bedroom, stopping to see his brother laying on the floor ridiculously. He raised an eyebrow.

"In what name of Gucci are you doing on the floor?" He glanced to the computer, where a video was paused. He assumed that it was a proposal video since there was a guy on his knee and one exuberant woman, almost at the point of flailing. Kurt raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

Finn glanced towards his brother, his arm still disappeared under the bed. Just then, Finn's face lighted up like a lightbulb on Christmas day. He pulled his arm out and in his hand, was a ring. It wasn't fancy or anything but it was one that was precious to him since Kurt knew Finn would never even _think_ of looking underneath his bed.

It hit Kurt at that moment that Finn was planning something big- no, _huge! _Kurt stepped back, pointing a finger at Finn, in some kind of revelation. "Oh my g-" He got cut off when Finn stood up instantly and tried to coed him not to scream.

"No, Kurt. Don't- don't do it" Finn put his hands in front of him, trying to reach out to his brother.

"What- when, does she know?" A thousands of question began to circle Kurt's head.

"No she doesn't. Please, I am begging you not to say anything to her. I have to make this perfect."

"You're proposing?"

Finn made a face that screamed "DUDE-ARE-YOU-KIDDING?"

"What? No! It's a promise ring." He showed Kurt the ring in his hand. "And I've been watching some proposal videos on the net for some idea on how to do this." He pointed to the monitor of his computer, which now went into screensaver mode.

"I am planning on doing it tomorrow and I have to make it up to her since we've been arguing lately."

"Oh my GAGA! This is going to be great!" Kurt started to jump up and down. "I would personally would like to be your wedding planner once you guys," He hugged his brother with a huge grin plastered on his face. "get married!" He walked out, still bubbling from the excitement.

Finn just stood there, unaware of what his brother had just said. "Wait, Kurt, it's- it's just a PROMISE RING!" He shouted towards his direction. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the ring and then gripped _his_ ring that he had been wearing as a necklace, hidden in his shirt for quite some time already. He went back into his room and continued watching the videos, smiling.

**I know I have uncompleted stories but, what the heck right? This is a few chapters kind of story FYI :) R&R**


	2. No, It's A Surprise

**8.15PM Friday Night**

Back at the Berry residence, a certain Rachel Berry was undoubtedly filled with her insecurity. She was already mad at her fathers for not returning on time and on top of that, she had this irrational fear that Finn was _cheating on her?_ She shook it off. Finn would never do that.

On the other hand, she had done it before when she was mad. She let out a defeated sigh and buried her face into the pillow once again. Maybe she should clear up this doubt by confidently approaching him and asking Finn straight up. After all, she is Rachel Berry, who had the confidence of a star. And she refused to have the conversation through the phone.

She got up and looked out of her window. It was cloudy and getting dark but, she was sure enough to know that it will be possible to return before night fall and the rain.

She cleaned herself up and walked out the front door. She decided to ride her pink bicycle since it is not a distant to Finn's house. But, as if by magic, she heard the sound of a distant thunder and suddenly, it started pouring.

"Oh geez." She started paddling faster towards Finn's house, shivering in the cold. Nature had decided to take a change for the worst, she cursed silently under her breath.

Once reached Finn's house, she dropped the bike on his lawn and ran towards the door. She reached out for her thin piece of sweater she had on and covered her chest. Ringing on the door bell way to many times, Rachel felt like such an idiot for coming all the way here _just_ to clear things up, rather than just calling Finn.

Kurt appeared at the door, shocked to his diva-licious friend to be drenched from head to toe. Rachel was going to speak but Kurt motioned her to come in the house.

"Rachel! Are you trying to get yourself frozen to death in such a weather! " Kurt guided her to the living room where Carole was sitting. Carole took one look at the petite, shivering girl and immediately went to search for some towel for her.

"Hi C-c-carole-ee," Rachel tried and gave a feeble smile, stuttering.

"Hi sweetie," She came back with a some towels and wrapped one big one around her body. "What happened?"

"C-c-aught in th-the r-rain," Rachel replied. "Is it o-okay if I'd talk with K-Kurt for a while Carole?"

"Of course sweetie," She gave her a soft rub on her back before heading into the kitchen.

She looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at her. She then whispered, " Is Finn ch-cheating on me or something?"

Kurt almost choked on his own saliva. "What! Why would you say that?"

"Well, I might be over analyzing the whole thing but, I heard somebody else's voice when I called him up. Something like a squeal? I don't know. He knows how insecure I can be about this things." Rachel looked down on the floor.

Before Kurt could protest Rachel began to speak again. "Is Finn in his room? I need to talk to him." She was just about to walk up the stairs of the house when Kurt stood in front of her.

"Wait, why don't I check on him before you go up ok?" Without another word, he raced up the stairs and went into Finn's room.

Why did Kurt need to check his room? Unless there's something to hide. Rachel stood awkwardly in the living room, forming a small puddle of rain water where she stood. She took one of her towel and lay it on the floor before sitting on it.

It was minutes after Rachel decided that if she wants to talk to him, she doesn't need anyone the _check_ with him first. Standing up, she fastened the towel around her and walked slowly up towards his room.

* * *

><p>Finn sat at his cluttered desk, with an elbow on the desk and the other holding the ring. He was excited and really nervous about this because it was something he has never done before. Although he knew that both of them would be loyal to each other, a physical reminder won't hurt.<p>

All of a sudden, Kurt barged in and made Finn jumped.

"We have a situation on our hands." He said, out of breath. Kurt proceeded on to closing Finn's bedroom door. "Rachel thinks you're cheating on her."

Finn got out of his chair. "What?"

"It's that stupid video. She heard it and assumed…" Kurt just let that sentence dangle. "You know she's very diffident about this things."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I do not know what that means but I take that as a bad thing." He put the ring into his pocket.

"Finn!"

Kurt and Finn looked at each other. Finn closed the browser on his computer and pushed Kurt out of his room.

"Ow, okay. I'm getting out of your room." Kurt bumped into Rachel who was already speculating a lot about the scene in front of her.

"Oh hi Rachel," Kurt waved at her as if nothing has happened and skipped down the stairs.

Hesitantly, she stepped into his bedroom, analyzing his room. Finn stood in the middle of the room as he awkwardly greeted her. She stepped closer to him and started hitting him lightly on his chest.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Finn used his hand to block the hits. It didn't hurt but it was reflex. "What was that for?"

She stopped. "That's for making me think you were cheating."

She leaned her back on a nearby wall and huffed.

"Rach, I'd never cheat on you, ever." Finn reached out to her and gently stroke her wet hair.

"Not after everything we've been through already, for three years." Rachel refuse to look up.

"I know we've been having a lot of disagreement but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Finn embraced her and suddenly realized she was soaked.

"Rach, what happen to you?"

"Caught in the rain." Rachel was still shivering but it was not as bad anymore once she was in his arms.

"You came all the way. In the rain. Just to see if I was no loyal?" Finn said the last sentence sarcastically, putting on a saddened smile. He laughed after seeing Rachel's unamused face.

"It's just that you're the best thing that I get to call _mine_ and I can acknowledge the fact that it's selfish, but I've never been so happy." Rachel whispered, as Finn continued to embrace her, listening.

"And I might never know, how many moments like this I am going to have with you. So, I want to enjoy every moment we have together." She was determined. You could hear it in her voice. Finn looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere this time. You can trust me on that." Rachel searched his eyes for some additional confirmation to his words. Finally, when she was satisfied, she tip toed and lay a kiss on his cheeks.

"So since you're here, what do you want to do?"

"What were you doing when I called you?" Rachel ignored his question and began to ask her own.

Finn froze. The promise ring was going to be a surprise but she was catching on too fast. He needed to make an excuse fast, but he knew that Rachel could see right through him. Plus, with their 'No lying' policy, Finn was stuck.

"I was planning a surprise for you." Finn released the hug and pulled Rachel towards the bed.

"I really, really want to tell you now, but it would ruin everything," Finn confessed.

"So, whatever you were doing then was because of something you want to surprise me with later on." Rachel confirmed.

"Yeah! Tomorrow night," He grinned.

Finn noticed a smile forming at the side of her lips as her eyelids flutter for a split second. Rachel embraced Finn into a hug, mumbling into his chest.

"I'm sorry I've ever doubted you." Rachel mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"No, it's okay."

"I feel so warm inside," She began, "although I am obviously soaked." She chuckled.

"Oh my gosh Rach! I almost forgot." He kissed the side of her head and guided her into his bathroom. "Go take a good shower then, I can drive you back home." He motioned out of the bathroom when Rachel held her back. "I was thinking, could I stay here? My dad's aren't home and, and I feel lonely."

"No problem. I'll ask my mom first?" He walked closer to her and bend his head to lay a kiss on her cold lips. When he pulled away, he saw her eyes still closed and licking her lips, savoring the moment. "Mmhm." That was all she said before Finn walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I can promise that there would be a little finchel smut later on, so bear with me :) Please R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
